


Let's Love ( 사랑, 하자)

by cremevanilla



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cremevanilla/pseuds/cremevanilla
Summary: Last year, Junmyeon just broke up with his previous girlfriend. This cherry blossom season was time that everybody waited for but at first, Junmyeon thought it will be just a normal spring days until he meet someone that made his world turn into a lovely songs.
Relationships: Suho/Oc
Kudos: 1





	Let's Love ( 사랑, 하자)

SUHO - Let’s Love (Self - Portrait, 2020)

Hey  
Where about are you  
Where are you  
Can we start again  
In my wounded heart  
Scattered petals  
Into pieces and fly to you

It was spring where cherry blossom’s petal blooming. It was a lovely evening where the sun shined brightly and the weather was just nice. Everyone was strolling in the park to see the cherry blossom. Junmyeon was sitting on the bench and just watching everyone passing by. The last season, he came with his previous girlfriend and now he was alone watching other lovely couples smiling happily. He had moved on but the season kinda reminded him of the bittersweet feeling. He let out a small smile and let out a small sigh. He closed his eyes indulging himself to this lovely evening but then he heard a voice. 

“Can I sit here? The other bench was full.” 

He opened his eyes looking at the young lady in front him. She looked at him with a big smile hoping the seat was still vacant. 

“Yes, nobody sits here.” He replied with a nod. 

“Thank you.” She smiled and sat down. “It’s a lovely evening, isn’t it?” 

“Indeed.” He replied with a chuckle. Somehow she’s trying to engage a conversation with her. 

“I really love the spring. It was my favourite especially during cherry blossom. Everyone looked so happy. It kinda gives me a warm feeling.” and she’s continued. 

Junmyeon just stares at her as she is talking.Sometimes she brushes her long hair and tuck it behind her ear. It was very endearing just sitting there and watching her talking. She was a stranger but there was something sparked inside his heart when he met her. After a while, he started to exchange conversations too. 

Why am I like this   
Can I know why   
It’s just still not enough  
In my heart   
I want to have you slowly

It’s been a week since he encountered that lady at the cherry blossom park. It was a short meeting and a small talk but somehow he couldn’t take her out of his mind. Inside his memory box, he can remember every single detail of her gesture, her smiles, her ways of talking and his favourite was when she tucks her hair behind her ear. That he likes the most. Without him noticing, again he went to the park hoping that he would meet her. This time, he would ask for her contact number. 

A person knocking on my window   
Before I know I follow you  
Even if I can’t reach you  
I want to catch you   
You’re my wish, wish

He reached the park and looked around if he saw her again but no. He sat down at the nearest bench and let out a heavy sigh. Maybe she will not come to the park today. He just laughed at himself since he felt he was a bit stupid hoping that he will meet her again. 

“You’re here again?”

He looked on his right and she was there. He was expecting to see her but when it happened, it was just unbelievable. 

“Spring is my new favourite season. So, I’m here again.” He lied. He didn’t care about the season at all. All he wanted is to see her. 

“Glad to know.” She smiles.

Seeing her smiles makes his heart fluttered. Her smile shines brightly just like today’s sun. He felt he could see that smiles every single day in his life. 

“I know it’s weird but my name is Kim Junmyeon.” He introduces himself to her. He hopes his small step will bring something big in his life. 

After following the scent of the flowers   
I’m watching me hesitating   
You’re so beautiful that I carefully   
Knock on your heart My love my love

Again, they met in the park. It was like a routine for him to meet her at the bench under the cherry blossom tree. There was always a new thing he learned from her, when she was interested in something, she would bite her lips and listen attentively. Then, when she finds something really funny, she will scrunch her nose in a cute manner. Her laughter became music to his ear. Everything about her is beautiful. 

“I always hope that the cherry blossoms will be in every season.” He says while looking far. It’s not that he fancy the cherry blossom, he just wanted to meet her every day but he doesn’t have the guts to say it aloud. 

“Nope. Beautiful things need to have a period of time.” She replied. “If not, it won’t be special.”

“But not human’s feeling.” He mumbles.

“Humans are different, silly.” She laughed. 

Be brave Junmyeon. He always says that inside his heart but everytime he saw her, he lost in thoughts but he hoped she could notice his feelings toward her. 

I was not enough but you fill me   
I was like winter but now I’m warm   
Without even a word you change me   
You were too far away but now you’re in front of me   
I’m being colored by you   
My stained heart is getting wiped out slowly

Meeting her was like a miracle. Before, there was loneliness and emptiness inside his heart but now, there were like rainbow and flowers everywhere. He likes it so much. His heart became warm again this spring. He wondered if he smiles a lot now because some of his cliques told him he looked happy and radiant. 

He went to the park like usual. His smiles lit once he saw her coming towards him. She was holding a big cotton floss in her hand and let out a smile showing she was delightful to see him. He knows he shouldn’t waste the time anymore.

You’re my only   
It’s only you no no no   
You and I are looking alike   
Now I’ll knock you   
All you need to do is just open   
Let’s love now My love my love

It’s quite windy today and the cherry blossoms have fully bloomed enough. Cherry blossoms were always fragile. Sometimes the wind will knock off the cherry blossom petals making it like ‘pinkish rain’ when the petals fall. It was breathtaking. 

“It’s pretty seeing the petal rain.” She says while looking in awe. 

“It is.” He nods. “Just like you.”

She was taken back with his words. She stared at him confusedly. 

“Yes, I love you and I want you to know my feelings towards you.” He continued. “I cannot wait long enough and I hope my feelings will be the same as yours.” 

You’re my dream you’re my dream   
You’re my dream you’re my dream   
You’re my dream you’re my dream   
You’re my dream you’re my dream   
You’re my love   
You’re my love

“I am. I love you too.” and they hugged. It was a perfect combination. His confession and the cherry blossom’s fall. 

“I’m looking forward to my next spring because it will be so special.” He said and smiled happily. His heart felt so content because his dream had come true. 

“Not only spring. Everyday will be the same.” She replied and they hugged again. 

“Let’s love everyday.” He looked at her with a loving look. 

From now on, spring will always be Junmyeon's favourite and her too.

………...

**Author's Note:**

> It will be based on Let's love's lyrics and cherry blossom times. I hope you will like it and thank you for your support. 


End file.
